Kagamin the exorcist
by Neko249
Summary: A girl named Kagamin has a mysterious connection to the Black Order so much that when her and her friends go to England she goes and explores the ruins wonder what will happen.
1. The dream, the song, the mysterious boys

**Neko: Hello~**

**Kanda: WHAT THE HELL WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!**

**Neko: *holding cat tail ears dropping* I decided I would make the chapters longer so I deleted the story edited a few things and put it back up I'm sorry.**

**Kagamin: Kanda you made her cry shame on you. *whacks Kanda over the head***

**Neko: *bows* Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>A girl with waist length snow white hair, purple-golden cat like eye's, and porcelain skin was standing at the front gate of her house waiting for her friend her name is, "Kagamin I'm sorry I'm late I woke up late." Yes her name was Kagamin it means mirror and is the name of the goddess of the moon, "haha Alice when are you ever early." Alice a girl with mid-back blond hair, blue eye's, and creamy skin pouted cutely at her friend, "Mouh your such I meanie." The two joked and laughed as they began their walk to school they have been best friends ever since elementary school. "Good morning Neko-chan, Alice-chan," they looked back to see a boy with brunette hair, emerald green eye's, and creamy skin run up to them. "Alex good morning and why Neko-chan," Kagamin asks her other best friend he knew her since elementary as well. "Well it's because you act like a cat a lot," Alice starts to laugh at her friends explanation and soon the other two join in it was true she did act like a cat a lot. After they calmed down they started to talk and walk to school again the school they attended was in Tokyo, Japan. They had a dress code at their school so the girls were wearing black skirts that came to their thighs, white button up shirts with long sleeves tucked in under the skirt, a gray sweater-jacket with the schools logo over the left breast, and white ankle socks with black school shoes, Kagamin had a black ribbon in the back to hold her bangs. Alex on the other hand wore black pants, a snow white button up long sleeve shirt, a gray blazer with the logo, and white ankle socks with black school shoes. They all had black school bags that were leather and held like a briefcase Kagamin held it in front of her, Alice behind her, and Alex held his to the side. They walked until they entered a large school building where when inside they went to their shoe lockers and traded their black school shoes for white slipper shoes. They then met up and walked to their homeroom when inside they walked to the back over to a desk near the window in the last row. Kagamin hooked her bag onto her desk and sat down then Alex hooked his bag onto the desk in front and Alice onto the desk beside Kagamin's. Alex sat facing Kagamin in his seat and Alice sat sideways to talk with them, "So how are we going to celebrate our last day as eighth graders." Alice looks between Kagamin and Alex waiting for an answer, "Well my mom and dad had sent me three tickets to England so we could celebrate." Alex and Alice looked at Kagamin with excitement in their eye's, "So you two want to go to England?" They both nod excitedly making Kagamin chuckle a little, "Okay we'll meet up at my house tomorrow at 6:00 am and go to the airport, aright?" They agree and then start to plan what we'll do on the trip, "hey Kagamin since were heading to England does that mean your parents are on an excavation in England?" She nods and say's yes Kagamin's parents are archeologist's so they often move around a lot hence the question last they heard her parents were in France now their in England.<p>

**Kagamin Pov**

As we finished making our plans the bell rang meaning homeroom had started so we had to be quiet I put my arms on my desk and placed my head in them then promptly fell asleep. My teachers paid me no mind and my friends just laughed the teachers stopped messing with me when they found out my I.Q. I knew everything they taught. And it helps that when they use to call on me to answer a question I embarrassed them by answering correct so they just don't mess with me.

* Dream*

"_Kagamin are you alright," I look up from where I lay in the bed and see a boy my age of six looking down at me with worried gray eye's, light brown hair, and porcelain skin. "Yeah ***** I'm fine no need to worry," I say giving the most convincing smile I could even though in truth I was writhing in pain from the fever I had. "Hey ***** can you get **** for me I need to speak to him," the boy agrees and runs off to find him_._ A little later a man with sandy blond hair and blue eye's comes in, "Hey **** can I talk with you." The man nods and sits in the chair next to the bed, "What do you need Kagamine." I look at him with sorry eye's already apologizing for what I am going to say, "I wanted to ask if ***** could sleep with you tonight." He chuckles enjoying how innocent I look, "It's no problem just as long as you get rest." I nod my thanks I don't want ***** getting sick so I'm having him sleep with **** for the night. ***** comes into the room a little bit later with dinner for everyone and we start to eat talking and laughing helping me forget my illness if only for a moment. "Kagamin wake up," I look to the ceiling the boy and man disappeared, 'whose there.' I look around the room and notice that everything is gone I'm in a black room, "Come on wake up Kagamin we have to go home." I start to remember I was at school and fell asleep there was a blinding light in the corner of the room it grew and grew until it devoured me whole._

*End Dream *

I open my eye's and slowly lift my head taking my hand and cutely rubbing my eye of any sleep, "What time is it?" Alice points to the clock and I see that it's already noon school was over we had a half-day because tomorrow was the start of summer vacation. I nod my thanks to Alex and Alice for waking me up then I grab my school bag and we leave school with one thing in our minds, '_FINALLY FREEDOM FROM THAT HELL CALLED SCHOOL_.' As if reading one another thought's we all burst out laughing then when we calm down we start to walk home. The first home was mine so I bid my friend's farewell and reminded them to meet here tomorrow 6:00 am sharp. They nod and continue to walk home while I walk inside a mansion I call home I sigh and close the door I take off my shoes and head to my room. In my room I put my bag under my bed never to be seen till next year and then walk to my closet. I walk into my closet and look for something to wear so I can get out of this uniform, '_What to wear What to wear_.' After 20 minuets I finally decided on a black skirt that came to my thigh, a white thick spaghetti-strap under shirt that tucked under the skirt, and a dark purple over shirt that went over the skirt an inch down it with short sleeves that hung on the sides of the arms. I leave the closet clothes in hand and put them on the bed then grab my bow and take my hair out and place the bow on the bed. I then go to the bathroom attached to my room and grab a fluffy pristine white towel and put it on the metal rail right by the shower so I can grab it when I get out. I turned the shower on and stepped in the feeling of hot water running over my cold creamy skin sent shivers down my spine making goosebumps appear all over my body. After awhile I start to relax and unwind closing my eye's and let the warm feelings consume me making a small smile appear on my face. I took a 30 minute shower before I decided to get out I turned the water off and opened the glass sliding shower door grabbing the fluffy white towel. I rubbed the towel over my skin getting rid off all excess water from the shower then I move over to the mirror to brush my hair. I clean the steam off the mirror and turn around so my back is to the mirror sideways. When I do the first thing I noticed in my reflection was a green cross on my back with weird wing like markings a secret kept from my friends and family. I brush my silky white hair and let it drop to my waist after I'm done I walk out of the bathroom and over to a mahogany dresser. I opened the first drawer of the dresser and picked out a white bra and matching white panties then I pull them on and move to the bed. I walk to the bed and put on the outfit I had picked out earlier and then walk over to the mirror and adjust my black ribbon to get it just right then I tied it pushing my bangs out of the way. I then walked over to the desk and sat down getting started on summer homework with a passion to finish it here and now so I could spend the rest of the summer with friends enjoying England. I had started my homework at 2:00 pm when I was done the clock flashed 6:00 pm I had spent four hours on homework I stretched happy to be done and not have to see it anymore. My happiness was short lived as I remembered I still need to pack for England so I get up and grab a suitcase out of my closet then start to fill it up with clothes that will last the summer. '_A whole summer in England this will be great and the fact I'll spend it with Alice and Alex is a bonus_,' I was so happy at the thought I was jumping up and down. But little did I know at the time that this summer was going to be my last with my friends and family.

"Alice your late," Alex said to the panting girl who looked like she just ran a marathon well actually she probably did if she ran from her house to mine. A vein appeared on Alice's head anime style and they started to argue back and forth anime style, "Alice Alex please stop fighting." They didn't and Alex was about to whack her on the head when he accidentally hit me instead, " Alice Alex I said stop fighting." They froze when they realized what had happened they gulped and looked back at me to see a dark aura surround me, "B-B-Black Kagamin." They ran and I chased them into the car once in the car the driver started to drive to the airport and when we calmed down we all started to listen to some music. For the next hour me, Alice, and Alex sat in the limo listening to music and talking until we arrived at the airport.

Once at the airport we grabbed our things and booked it to the plane we made it on the plane with seconds to spare. We sat in first class me and Alice sat next to each other while Alex sat in front we turned Alex's seat around to face us then we set up a small table, "What are you guy's doing?" I looked at Alex as I grabbed the deck of cards from my bag grinning like a Cheshire cat at the question, "Poker." Alex let a smile play on his lips and Alice did as well we all loved to play poker ever since we were little, their prime objective is to beat me in poker ever since I was little I was unnaturally good at gambling, "Alright then let's start." I shuffled the deck and dealt the cards a few minutes in I won with a, "Royal flush." We played poker for hours we got strange looks from the passengers I mean come on three eighth graders playing poker that's not normal. And especially because we heard one comment where they thought I was a fifth grader Alice and Alex laughed and I sent the guy a death glare screaming, "I'm fourteen!" We laughed and joked while we played and by the time we had stopped playing we were arriving in London. We cleaned our cards put the table away and Alex turned his seat around when we officially arrived in London and we were aloud to get off we ran off the plane excited to go out and explore London. We grabbed our things from the baggage claim and ran out to the limo that was waiting for us. Once in the limo the driver drove off and we looked out the window's admiring the sites pointing out the things we knew. After an hour of driving we came to a nice house in London a small mansion and raced inside. We dropped off our things in our rooms and raced back downstairs we went to the kitchen where I checked the time it was 4:00 pm. "Looks like exploring will have to wait for tomorrow," we sighed but then Alice made a fun suggestion. "Why don't we make some desserts to lighten out moods," me and Alex looked at her and smiled like a Cheshire. "Oh yes let's," I say my Cheshire smile never once leaving my face, don't get us wrong were pretty good cooks but we have a habit of experimenting instead of following the recipe and making a pretty big mess in the process. We were half way done making a cake when Alice accidentally got flour on Alex who tried to get her with some flour but it hit me by accident and so I threw some at him and it hit Alice. So basically an all out flour fight started then we added icing and batter as well so FOOD FIGHT. We laughed all the while and by the time we were done the cake batter that was in the bowl was all over the kitchen and a half an hour had already passed the kitchen looked like a tornado hit it. After we were done laughing we agreed that we should clean up the kitchen before my parents arrived or face the consequences personally I would rather clean the mess my parents can be scary. So after an hour of back breaking work the kitchen was spotless but we were more messy then before we laughed at how we looked flour all over and icing and batter on our clothes. We all went back to our rooms and took showers once I was done I put on a black skirt, a white tank top that hung on my neck instead of straps or sleeves, and a black jacket with my hair up. I went down stairs to see Alex relaxing on the couch and Alice setting up a karaoke system I sat next to Alex and said, "She wants to do karaoke?" He nods and looks at me with the 'I can't believe you just asked that' look we all know she loves karaoke so it's not that surprising she would want to. "Alright all done here Kagamin you first," I looked over to Alice as she handed me a mic I just stared at it and gave her the 'you got to be kidding' look. "Nope your up first," I sigh and take the mic when I get up on the small platform like stage for karaoke I look at the song she chose. I sighed when I saw the name in big letters, 'WOMENIZER.' I take a deep breath and I start.

_Superstar, where you from, how's it going?  
>I know you, gotta clue whatcha doing<br>You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here  
>But I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

I started to dance and get into the song all the while a strange red headed boy kept appearing in my mind I wonder who he is.

_Look at you, getting more than just a re-up  
>Baby you, got all the puppets with their strings up<br>Faking like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em  
>I know what you are, what you are, baby<em>

At this point Alice and Alex started to clap to the song really getting into it as well.

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<em>

I had so many pictures of this boy in my head me and him talking in a library, in a town, in China all over it was weird.

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

Now the boy was flirting with every girl in sight and for some reason I felt ticked by the images like I was jealous but how can I be jealous if I don't even know him.

_(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<em>

Now the boy was getting beat by a little old man that looked like a panda but then the images of him flirting came back. I put this sudden feeling of jealousy into the song and my dance moves became more realistic like I was really telling someone off.

_Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<em>

(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<p>

Daddy-o, you've got the swagger of a champion  
>Too bad for you, you just can't find the right companion<br>I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard, it could be easy  
>Who you are, that's just who you are, baby<p>

Lollipop, you must mistake you're a sucker  
>To think that I, would be a victim, not another<br>Say it, play how you want it  
>But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You got me going

_(You) You're oh so charming  
>(You) But I can't do it<br>(You) You womanizer_

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<p>

Maybe if we both lived in a different world (womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer)  
>Yeah<br>It would be all good and maybe I could be your girl  
>But I can't 'cause we don't, you<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<br>You you you are, you you you are  
>Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer (womanizer)<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You got me going  
>(You) You're oh so charming<br>(You) But I can't do it  
>(You) You womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

(You) You say I'm crazy  
>(You) I got your crazy<br>(You) You're nothing but a  
>(You) Womanizer<p>

Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<br>Boy don't try to front  
>I (I) know just (just) what you are-are-are<p>

Womanizer, woman-womanizer, you're a womanizer,  
>Oh womanizer, oh you're a womanizer, baby<p>

I finished the song and looked at Alice and Alex who were staring at me wide eyed until Alice trapped me in a death hug screaming, "That was awesome!" Alex gave me a thumbs up and I broke out into a bright smile hugging Alice back while thinking, '_Who was that boy_.'

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: Yay cliffy~<strong>

**Kanda: Here we go again. *rolls eye's***

**Kagamin: *laughs into her hand***

**Kagamin&Neko: Review please Bye.**


	2. Welcome Home Exorcist  Kagamin

**Neko: Two in one day I'm happy!**

**Lavi: Huh were in this one not a lot but hey beggars can't be ****choosers.**

**Allen: Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Well then now that I have sung I'm off to the library upstairs," I say trying to get out of Alice's death hug so I can go and read upstairs. "Noooooo one more song ~," I look at Alice who is giving me the puppy dog eye's and all I could think was bad move. I sigh and look to Alex he just turns the other way, '<em>traitor<em>!' "Fine alright one more song," She does a jump for joy and hugs me before going and sitting next to Alex. I sigh and pick out a song I look through and halfway through find a cool looking song I put it on and the letters say Regret.

__**Mado no soto no keshiki utsurikawatte  
>Kisetsu made ga atashi wo oiteku<br>Dare yori chikaku ni ite fuan no tane ni  
>Doushite ano toki kizukenakatta?<strong>__

_**Anata no sugata ga mienakunaru mae ni**_  
><em><strong>Tatta no tatta ichigon [ikanai de] ga ienakatta<strong>_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai**_  
><em><strong>Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai<strong>_

_**Tanjoubi ni moratta inisharuringu**_  
><em><strong>Omoidaseba tsurai dake nano ni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Imasara wakatta no ha omou ijou ni<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata wo hitsuyou to shiteta koto<strong>_

_**Futari de kizuita jikan sae kowasu youni**_  
><em><strong>Kokoto to urahara ni detekita kotoba ajiki nai sayonara<strong>_

_**Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu**_  
><em><strong>Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai<strong>_

_**Anata ga shiawase nara sorede ii nante zettai ni ienai**_  
><em><strong>Neji magatta konna kokoro ga doushiyou mo nai kurai atashi ha kirai<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anata ga sugoku koukai suru sonna hi ga kuru koto nozonderu<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ijiwaru de minikui kokoro ga kinou yori mo motto atashi ha kirai<strong>_

I take a deep breath and open my eye's Alice tries to tackle me again but I bolt off the stage and to the stairs, "I'll be in the library!" I laughed as I ran up the stairs I could here Alice whining in the background. I run up the stairs to the third floor and then to the end of the hallway I stop in front of two very elegant dark wood doors I take my key the only key to the library and unlock the doors. I put the key in my pocket and opened the two doors with a '_whoosh_' I close my eye's from the light of the library. After a little my eye's adjusted I opened them and drank in the scene the room was square with bookcase pushed up against the wall they reached the ceiling so you can't even see the wall and there was in the middle of the room sofas and close to the right bookcases was a desk were I usually sit. I close the door behind me and move to the desk I put a hand over the beautiful dark wood desk so entranced in it the desk was truly beautiful. I look over to the bookcases waiting patiently for me to pick a book from them there was a ladder that moved along the cases so I could get a book from high up. The room was not a complete square where the corners should be was actually curved so the ladder could roll around without troubles I remember I one time went around this library on the ladder and did 15 laps on it for the hell of it, fun times. I chuckle a little and turn to the bookcase behind the desk the right bookcase I climb up the ladder and start to search for what I'm looking for a history book. I was so busy trying to find it I didn't notice Alex and Alice come in so I screamed, "Found it!" And almost let go of the ladder in shock when I heard Alice say, "Found what!" I turn around shaking like a Chihuahua to look down at Alice and Alex, "Don't scare me like that!" They laughed and I climbed down the ladder and walked over to the desk putting the book down on the desk. "I thought I locked the door," I say looking at them with my hands on my hips and a raised eyebrow. "hahaha funny thing I picked the lock," I stared at Alice who was nervously shifting from foot to foot even Alex was nervous. "Great now I have to re-set the lock," I mutter under my breath then sigh I look back at them and smile a little. "No harm done but your fixing the lock later," Alice does a mock salute and so does Alex I then walk back over to the desk and sit in the office chair opening the old history book. "What are you looking for in the history book," Alice asks leaning over my shoulder Alex leans on the desk to look at the book. "This the Black Order a ruin here in England right outside the city limits," I say looking at the picture of a tall black building on a cliff right outside the London limits, "why?" I look at Alice with a mischievous glint in my eye's and a smile, "Because that is where I will be heading out to tomorrow I want to look at the ruins." Alice and Alex exchange a look and then smile down at me saying in unison, "Don't you mean we will be heading out to the ruins." I smile and say, "Of course I can't leave my two best friends alone can I." We all smile and start to plan how tomorrow's going to go we even made a list for everyone with supplies we'll all need. At 10:00 pm we finally finished planning and got all our stuff ready and packed for tomorrow then we all headed for bed. But while Alice and Alex had a peaceful sleep I couldn't help but get the feeling that this is the last time I'll ever see this place like I'll never see any one of my friends and family ever again. "Alright is everyone ready," I ask as turn to Alice and Alex they do a mock salute and I laugh a little at that it was cute. "Good now let's move out," I open the doors and put my bag on my shoulders we run down the drive way and call for a taxi. "So where you three headed," I look to the old man driving us and then back to Alice and Alex. "Were going to the Black Order," The driver does a double take in the mirror and Alex puts a hand over Alice's mouth saying be quit. "Then I should warn you three no one has ever been able to get inside and if they do are never seen again," I look the driver in the eye's through the mirror the taxi stops and were at the city limits. "Well then I guess we'll just have to be careful," I say looking at the man then open the door and get out I walk over to the man and pay him. "Thank you for the warning but I want no I need to go to the Order I feel as if something is pulling me there so thank you but no thank you," I then turn and walk over to Alice and Alex. "It really is you huh those four will be happy to see you again welcome home exorcist Kagamin," the driver turns the car on and goes as it rounds the corner it disappeared as if it was never there. Me, Alice, and Alex look up to the cliff and see the Black Order perched upon the cliff to say it looked creepy was an understatement it certainly lived up to the name the Black Order it was Black, old, and creepy. '_I'm starting to think that maybe coming here was a bad idea_,' I shake the thought away from my head and with determination in my eye's I walk towards the cliff. Me, Alex, and Alice arrive at the cliff a couple of minuets later I look up at the cliff and can already tell I'm going to sore when this over the cliff was about as tall as Mt. Everest. I see Alice and Alex sweat drop at the shear size of the cliff, "Well if we start to climb now I'm pretty confident we'll make it up there by sundown." They nod and without further adieu we start to climb the cliff. "How can someone climb up and down this everyday," I look down at Alice and shrug my shoulders. "It's not that bad," I say looking down at Alex and Alice their a good couple of feet behind me. "Only you Kagamin would be able to climb this and not break a sweat," I look at Alex as he agrees with Alice and on the inside I to am quit surprised that I'm not even tired while Alice and Alex look like their gonna faint on the spot. When we got to the top Alice and Alex fell down on the spot panting while I just stood there not even tired in the least and not a single bead of sweat staring at the Black Order. "How huff are you huff not tired, " I look at Alice and shrug not really having an answer myself. "Well since it's already nightfall why don't we set up camp," the two nod in agreement I left to go get fire wood while they get the tent set up. While I was looking for the firewood I found a sword more specifically a katana, '_Funny whats a Japanese sword doing here in England_.' I pick it up and immediately I pictured a Japanese boy with long raven hair, hard dark gray eye's, and creamy smooth skin. I blinked and the image was gone I stood looking at the sword in my hands, '_Who was that? Why __do I feel like I know him? Whats going on_?' I shake my head and put the katana around my waist looking around for firewood instead I found a tree, '_perfect_.' I took out the katana and faced the tree in a fighting stance I lunged forward and did a few cuts then I jumped back putting the sword in the sheath. I looked at the tree as it cut neatly into at least a dozen pieces of wood..., '_Is that even possible_!' I looked to the tree then to the sword and repeated this a few times finally looking at the sword a little scared, ' _don't worry about it, don't worry about it_.' I shake my head and grab the fallen wood heading back to our little camp site still a little wary of the sword I was carrying. I arrived back and saw that they did a great job of setting up, ' _Wow they actually did it without ruining it by fighting I'm impressed_.' I laugh quietly to myself they would kill me if they knew what I was thinking I walked over and started a fire I could hear the rustling in the tent, ' _My peace was short lived_.' I sigh and mentally start to count, ' _3...2...1 here we go_.' "Dammit get off me!" I sigh as I listen to them bicker like an old married couple. '_I swear they have love-hate relationship I wonder who will confess first_,' I thought absentmindedly as I started dinner. For the next half an hour I listened to them argue while I made dinner which was curry, "Dinners Done!" That got them to rush out of the tent and stop their petty fight I sigh, ' _Note to self never let two people who are both stubborn work together they will always fight for dominance... like dogs Mr. and Mrs. Fluffy Pffft_.' I laughed quietly in my hand that was actually pretty funny I could picture Alice and Alex as dogs fighting for dominance, "What's so funny?" I look at Alice and Alex and shake my head, "Oh nothing Mr. and Mrs. Fluffy." I see them stare blankly before they understood that I called them Mr. and Mrs. hinting that they were a married couple, "KAGAMIN!" I laughed as they chased me around the grounds of the building yelling about how they were in no way in any shape or form in love. I just laughed because it sounded more like they were trying to convince themselves instead of me, ' _Their in denial_.' I started to sing here comes the bride and they started to chase me faster laughing all the way, ' _We are such a weird group of friends_.' I ran through the front door which later I would find out was not a great idea because of what happened next. As soon as I ran through the door it closed behind me with a loud bang I turned around and stared at the now closed door, "Kagamin!" I ran over to the door, "I'm alright I'll just have to find another way out don't worry I'll be fine see you two soon." I heard their voices crack they were very worried it turns out but they agreed none the less, "Please be careful." I yell back a promise and descend further into the Order trying to find a way out of here, "Is that Kagamin?" I look around hearing a voice I start to shake a little this place was giving me the creeps, "HELLO!" I yelled but when I got no response I started to calm down a little. '_Hehe... funny I don't know if I should be happy or sad no one answered back,_' I shrugged and started to walk again.

**Third Person POV**

Four ghosts stood peeking out the doors of the library as Kagamin walks past it the first ghost a girl with dark green hair, light purple eye's, creamy skin, wearing an exorcist outfit says, "Is that Kagamine?" The girl asks as Kagamin stops after hearing the ghost girls voice she looks around for a little then yells, "HELLO!" The four watch as she shakes her head and starts to walk again the second ghost a boy with fiery red hair, emerald green eye and an eye patch on the right eye, slightly tan skin, and wearing an exorcist outfit says, "Yup that's her I would know that voice anywhere." The third ghost a boy with snow white hair, warm gray eye's, and porcelain skin with a red pentacle over his right eye, wearing old style English clothes nods saying, "Yeah and she has white hair and purple-golden eye's." The fourth ghost a boy with long raven hair tied in a ponytail, hard dark gray eye's, creamy skin, and wearing an exorcist outfit nods, "not exactly a common combination." They all nod and silently follow Kagamine as she walks through the Order.

**Kagamin's Pov**

I kept on walking having this feeling of being watched but when I turned around no one was there, '_Have I gone insane... that is possible_.' I sighed and kept on walking hoping to find a way out of this building, '_Is there even a way out?_' I sigh for the millionth time that day I swear this is the worst day ever it was just supposed to be us going out for a little to investigate then it turned into me being trapped in a creepy looking building, "My life sucks!" I groan and then start to walk again not noticing that the four ghost that had been following me had been ensnared in a trap and watched my back as I disappeared behind a corner. I walked until I came to a center hallway with a long drop I looked over the railing and all I saw was pitch black I shuddered at the thought of falling down that. But as I turned my worst fear was confirmed I was grabbed and fell down the shaft scream was forced from my mouth as I fell. But then the strangest thing happened I came face to face with a snake type women who had her tentacles wrapped around me, "Who are you?" I looked at her cautiously and she just smiled warmly at me, "It's time to go home." I tilted my head to the side not understanding what she met but then there was this bright light, "You will have to relive your past and define the future everything that happened in this world will be forgotten but this time let people in and realize that you need help." The white then consumed me and when I woke I was in the middle of a forest with no memory of the other world, "Hurry I think I found her!" But what memories I did have I didn't want I was sold for money by my own parents at infancy rejected because of the mark on my back they sold me to scientists. I tried to run away when they came into the room for me but as you can see they found me and now I'm being dragged back into hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: Man the last part was kinda depressing.<strong>

**Kagamin: Yes but very mysterious as well.**

**Allen: I wonder what will happen next.**

**Lavi: Yeah.**

**Neko: Well anyway please review.**


	3. Meeting Allen

**Neko: Hi~**

**Kagamin: Hey**

**Neko: Welcome to a new chapter for Kagamin the exorcist!**

**Neko: I got nothing sorry long week at school. But please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>10 years later<strong>

It has been ten years since then I'm now fifteen years old and am an apprentice under General Cloud Nine, "Finally we're back!" I grin up at the large black tower in front of me then turn to my master my waist length snow white hair flowing in the wind, "Right master." My master Cloud Nine has golden blond hair tied in a bun, amber eye's, and creamy skin; she has monkey named Lao it was white and had brown fur on his face and tip of his tail he was her innocence, '_And a damn tough opponent_.' I sigh and shake my head I open my eye's their purple and blue mixed together with a strange cat like quality to them, '_strange combination no_?' "Well kid see you soon," I smile as she ruffles my hair in a motherly manner before she walks towards the cliff. "You bet your ass you will master!," I yell after her she waves her hand and I can just tell she's quietly laughing at my choice of words. I smile softly at her receding back then turn and face the black tower the wind blowing the hair out of my right eye showing a silver pentacle surrounded by a purple and blue ocean. "Well I better go greet Lenalee and Komui before Komui get's worried because lord knows what he'd do," I sigh and walk up to the front gate. "Hey Reever open up it's me Kagamin!," I hear a surprised gasp from the golem next to me that is used as a video recorder and a two way device. The gate opens and the first thing I see is a flurry of green before I'm enveloped in a tight embrace, "Kagamin!" I stumble back then grin pulling the older girl away from me to see her better, "Hey Lenalee." Lenalee is a Chinese girl with two waist length dark green pigtails, violate eye's, and creamy skin, she wore a black exorcist coat, a black blouse under it, a black skirt, and black knee high boots, "Kagamin." She latches back onto me crying I hug her back whispering, "everything's okay I'm right here and I'm here to stay." She nods but still holds onto me I hold her and stroke her hair gently telling her I'm right here slowly and reluctantly we let go. "Come on it's been half a year since you were last here we have a new recruit," she then proceeds to drag me into the building. She drags me down the halls heading for the cafeteria in which sat a boy around fifteen, with snow white hair, porcelain skin, kind gray eye's, a red deformed left hand which is probably his innocence, and a red scar over his right eye. We get closer and I can see he is waring a gray button up vest, a snow white button up shirt under the vest, a red ribbon tied under his neck collar, black pants. '_Wow... wait a red pentacle over his right eye_,' I'm standing there staring at the new exorcist with shock and aw. "Hello Lenalee," she greets him back as well and she then says she has someone to introduce him to I snap out of my trance. "Hello my name's Kagamin no last name," I take his deformed left hand not thinking anything of it and shake his hand he seemed a little shocked. "H-hello my name's Allen Walker," he then shook back seeming a little happy I didn't mind his deformed hand. '_Why should I mind I'm just like him I also have parasitic innocence that nobody but the black order accepted I mean it is natural for people to fear what they can't explain_,' I sigh and shake my head. By shaking my head my hair moved from my right eye to show my curse Allen seemed a little shocked at first, "Kagamin are you cursed?" I look at Allen and nod I have nothing to hide from him I don't want to I want to know about the boy who is just like me because in those eye's I see years of pain just like mine. He smiles a genuine smile one I can tell is rare because it's the same for me I smile back a genuine smile we can both tell that we're both happy that we no longer seem to be so alone in the world anymore because we have someone right here that can relate to the others pain. Lenalee saw what was happening and smiled happy for her two friends, "I need to go see Reever see you two later." Me and Allen both bid Lenalee goodbye as she walks out leaving me and Allen to talk with one another and that we did. It was around nine when me and Allen went back to our rooms and were shocked to find them right next to each other I laughed and said, "Well goodnight neighbor." I then disappeared into my room hearing Allen's chuckles as well and I smiled, "Alright time to change." I walked over to my closet and grabbed a black silk night gown and changed into it then walked over to my mirror and grabbed a brush. I looked at my reflection I had waist length snow white hair, purple and blue mixed eye's, porcelain skin, and wore a lacy black night gown that came to my thigh. I put the brush down and walk back over to my bed I sit down and look at the picture on my night table it's a picture of me, a man, and a young boy. "Goodnight Soul, Alex," I kiss the picture and lay down on the bed slowly letting sleep come over me ready yet not ready for the nightmares that will surly come. The next morning I woke in a cold sweat not that it's unusual, I always have nightmares so it's not that surprising for me to have woke up like that. I sigh and shake my head I look at the clock and see that it's about seven A.M. and I decided that I should get up, "Alright time to start the day." I get off the bed and head to the shower in my rooms bathroom I turn on the hot water and wait for it to warm up. After I finished my shower I stepped into my room my white hair rolling down my back and my eye's glistening in the candle light. I go to my closet and grab my uniform my uniform is a little different then most instead of black it's made of white it means I take special missions or suicide missions. Only Bookman, Komui, the head nurse, central, and a few others know this. No finders know about this I go on missions and collect my own information without the aid of a finder. I also search for the Noah not just innocence I gather information on strange people that have appeared in towns where akuma have spawned. My uniform consists of a white jacket that has black cuffs, silver shoulders, a black hood, and ends a little after my chest, a black shirt under the jacket, a white thigh length skirt with black sides and silver clips over them with black ribbon, thigh high black socks that have a lining of white, black boots that end before my knee with silver bangles around my ankles, and silver bangles on my wrists, finished of with a black choker and my hair up with a black ribbon. I nod at my appearance and head for the cafeteria when I get there I see Kanda and Allen fighting, '_Kanda really_.' I sigh and shake my head clearly tired already, "Kagamin good morning." I look over to me left to see Lenalee standing next to Reever with coffee cups obviously for the science department, "Morning." I look at Kanda and Allen again and sigh Lenalee laughs a little seeing my face, "OI! Kanda, Allen stop fighting!" They look over at me and I can see that Kanda is a little surprised to see me but he hides it well, "She's right and Allen you, Lenalee, and Kagamin have a mission." I blink then nod to Reever I look over at Kanda and mouth the words, 'see you soon and don't die before I come back.' I see him smirk as if to say, 'you think I would lose to an Akuma.' I sigh and shake my head then smile at him before leaving with Allen, Reever, and Lenalee. We walk into the office and see Komui sleeping I see Reever about to wake him up but I go over to him and hold out my arm, "Allow me."I walk over and smile an evil smile, "Lenalee left." I see him bolt up and shoot out at his sister embracing her I quietly laugh and Allen chuckles, "Kagamin that was mean!" I look at Komui and stick out my tong a playful smile on my face I see him despite what he said smile a little happy I'm enjoying myself. When I came here Komui became something like a surrogate big brother to me always treating me like Lenalee, '_Their like family to me_.' Closing my eye's I let a gentle smile touch my lips at the thought of my strange family here at the Order, '_And now Allen is apart of our strange family I swear to keep him safe and protect my friends_.' With new found determination in my eye's I look at Komui and when he saw my look he knew that Allen had been accepted into the family officially; because he could see the desire to protect him in my eye's. Komui smiled and handed us our mission briefing and then we went our separate ways to pack after packing we all met back up at the train station, "Lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Neko: I wonder what the mission was?<strong>

**Kagamin: I would be scared if you didn't know what the mission was about this is your story.**

**Neko: Ahahahah *slowly backs away sweat dropping***

**Kagamin: Neko please tell me your joking.**

**Neko: *runs***

**Kagamin: Get back here! *chases Neko***

**Lenalee: Oh boy. please review! KAGAMIN PUT NEKO DOWN!**

**Neko: Well bye for now! GO GET HER LENALEE!**

**Kagamin: TRAITOR!**


End file.
